


Lolita was Coerced

by BadwrongFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Badwrong, Coercion, Derek Hale deserves nice things but he won’t be getting them here, Everyone Is Alive, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, High School Student Derek, M/M, Manipulation, Mind the Tags I am a Pervert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadwrongFox/pseuds/BadwrongFox
Summary: Derek’s substitute Language Arts teacher fucks him up for life.





	Lolita was Coerced

**Author's Note:**

> I really love how trusting Derek is.
> 
> Also I have to post when I am done in a sitting or I never will. Sorry about the weird breaks!

Regular movie theaters always smelled bad—like stickiness, chemicals masquerading as food, and slothfulness. Derek tried not to inhale as he slid into the back row, all the way back into the corner. He was not in a regular movie theater and the XXX theater Kate had told him to sneak into and meet her inside of reeked like desperation, unwashed bodies, and a drop of strong urine. 

The fat, red-haired attendant had smiled at him and said something about how sex positivity is good for any age, even youngsters, and he had smiled back, glad that she hadn’t leered at him and made vulgar suggestions like the middle aged man that has been leaving the place. 

Derek shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them from touching the filthy upholstery and waited for Kate. This was their first outing as a couple, but Derek already knew what Kate liked. He had been a virgin when they first started dating but wasn’t any longer.

They met about 3 months ago when Kate took over one of Derek’s classes. Mr. DeLacy, Derek’s 9th Grade English Teacher, was hospitalized after a brutal home invasion and will need months in rehab. Ms. Argent made a show of tossing his syllabus “in the trash where it belonged” (which Derek privately thought was a little mean spirited) and told them to stop reading “The Poisonwood Bible” and handed out copies of “Lolita.”

A week later, Ms. Argent stopped by Derek’s desk while she was handing out papers and bent over toward him, whispering. It took Derek a second to realize that he had missed what she had said because he was staring at her breasts and how they pressed against the thin bloodred fabric of her blouse.She laughed at him as if he had said something funny and grabbed his shoulder with her hand, smoothing his shirt down. “I _said_ meet me after class, Derek.” She flashed a smile at him before slowly removing her hand. Derek’s cheeks were bright pink and splotchy and his heart was beating a mile a minute. The remainder of the class had flown by. Derek’s mind kept circling back to Ms. Argent and why she might want to talk to him. Occasionally, he caught himself watching her buttocks framed by her black pencil skirt as she walked around the room. He internally berated himself for oogling her and silently vowed to respect Ms. Argent more and to not think about her sexually.

That vow was broken the second she sat down across from him after class and the top button of her blouse slipped loose. She told him that his level of insight into the book was far superior than those of his classmates and that she would like to hear his thoughts in more detail. She laughed and said they could form a “one-on-one book club” for adultreaders and her hand hesitated on his knee. She told him that his last paper on the book was so refreshing that she couldn’t wait to hear what he heals to say on other aspects of “Lolita.”

 Derek left her classroom feeling excited and flattered and spent the days before the Friday book club meeting rereading “Lolita” and taking painstakingly detailed notes to make sure that he would have enough material to thoroughly impress his Language Arts teacher.

During ‘Book Club’ on Friday, Ms. Argent didn’t seem interested in any of his notes, which was kind of frustrating. He had put a lot of time and thought into them and really wanted her to see how much understood all of the different aspects of the book. She quieted his confused mind after sitting directly next to him on the couch in the back of the room and asking him to tell her about why he thinks that Humbert Humbert is such a strong protagonist.

While Derek tries to gather his thoughts and protest that he doesn’t think Humbert Humbert is either strong or a protagonist, Kate interrupts him again, but this time by reaching around and tugging on his hoodie, making him shrug his shoulders and remove it. She said something about wanting him to be comfortable but Derek’s body is on fire with her touch. He blurts out everything he can think about why Humbert Humbert is the hero of the story and Kate just presses up against him and places her hand in his chest, right on his pectoral.


End file.
